Shut Down
by Sinspiration
Summary: The new Rookie of SOLDIER has been assigned to a mostly unknown facility in alliance with Shinra called Halo Corp. But the longer he serves there the more suspicious he becomes until he stumbles upon a horrifying secret..
1. Prologue

**Shut Down**

_Prologue_

The experimental craft stuttered through the air, the sound of machine guns behind alerting the pilot, the rain of led spraying over the black machine, filling the chassis with holes, trails of smoke beginning to follow its wake. And a long snake of fuel rained down behind him, punctured fuel tanks. It was still operable, wings folding back in an attempt to increase its speed and escape its pursuers. The pilot planted forward on the controls, forcing a steep dive on the craft, but another spray of lead caught the underbelly, a sharp pain causing him to retract his left arm, a thick chunk blown out directly through the center, no more response. He leaned back, the craft now spinning wildly out of control, having taken on the momentum of shots to the wing. He took his right arm away from the injured left, shakily trying to grab the controls again. He looked forward; the ground was coming in fast. This was the end.

The explosion could be seen from high in the sky, the other crafts pulling around full circle,  
"This is Red Leader. Target destroyed." The red-uniformed pilot voiced into the microphone at the side of his head, there pulling back and flying to where they came from.  
"This is Shinra Airbase, good work, come on back. We'll send out a cleanup crew."  
"Roger Shinra Airbase, all fighters return."

A figure was stood upon a nearby hill, what had it just seen? It had to investigate before it was too late, and with that they climbed down the hill. They would investigate the wreckage.


	2. Welcome to Halo Corp

**Shut Down**

_Welcome to Halo Corp_

"Anderson, Maximillian Anderson of SOLDIER, First Class, reporting for duty!" The rookie member of SOLDIER stood in salute to a scientist, his uniform highly reminiscent of the old Shinra Infantry suit.  
"Yes, yes I know." The man in the lab-coat chuckled, "I was told you'd be assigned here on high security for your initiation into SOLDIER. Welcome to Halo Corp." He offered his hand to the lad, "At ease, boy. My name is Dr. Eric Calvin, Head of the ReCon project, amongst other things."  
"Just call me Max, sir." Max eased off his straight posture, kneeling a little to grab his bag, he'd be living in Halo Corp while he worked there so he had various items with him, mostly clothes for when he was off duty and materials related to his specially crafted machine-rifle.

"Well then, Max, the directory is just down the hall to your left, finding the dorms will be easy then, you will be situated in room 25-B, I hope your time here is a comfortable one. I'll send an assistant down to guide you around the facility, I hope by then you'll be getting to know the place well enough, I hear you're remarked upon for your ability to turn most any situation into an advantage for yourself. I hope we won't need to test that theory, but in case we do, please do your best to protect this facility."

"Yes sir. I'll go and set up now." He saluted Calvin before proceeding in the way he'd been told. The facility was pretty well made, things were well cleaned the walls looked secure, difficult to damage. And the smell was pure air, no taste at all not even from the refined steel all around. The air had to be purified a lot he guessed, since this was a place of research and development.

The white walls were covered in glowing bright blue lines, seeming to fade out before a new wave of light spread out across them again. Cameras were placed at vantage points and frequently at corners and along the centreline of the ceiling.  
He stopped at a large opening, in which he could see down a railing at far lower levels, but it was here he could also see the directory, and sure enough it clarified a few things for him, pointing out on a map where he was in the building, and various locations close to his location lit up so he knew where he was going, but it seemed like the barracks weren't far off.

He walked close to the railing, eyes over the edge, that was quite a fall to take, but he wasn't bothered, there were various locations below where he could grab railing or outcropped structures and us his moment to save him.  
His attention turned forward again. The other soldiers here were stone-faced; some maybe even a little pale, what had them so spooked? Those who saw him saluted, recognising him from a few missions a while back.  
"At ease," Max would tell them, eventually finding his way to the Barracks, moving down the stairs to his room, the furthest on his line of rooms. The door hissed, the centre spinning about once, and splitting apart before the doors slid apart in three sections, allowing him access to his initially bland seeming room.  
"Hmm… I guess it's got potential." The male joked to himself, stepping in, the door closed behind him, the earlier process now played in reverse before locking. He'd heard only the occupier or specially cleared people could access the rooms, so he figured this one was made for him.  
He looked back at the door for a small moment before looking forward to the room again,  
"Guess I better unpack."


	3. Mute City

Shut Down

_Mute City_

Max had been guided through the facility the previous day, shown the places he was to patrol regularly, given instructions on certain procedures within the facility and ultimately given the tasks he was to perform while there. The place was so vast, beyond what he had already initially seen, how the world didn't know of such a place was beyond him, but then again a secret organization wasn't very secret if people knew, right? Logical enough, he left it at that.

He woke up the next morning, today would be the start with his first routine patrol. His things were packed away, and his favourite posters of the old film 'Loveless' was scattered across the walls, and even a few pictures of him and his old team members, yep, right at home. His gun and its various parts was spread across a desk, longer barrels, shorter ones, larger mags and spares, plus various boxes holding different types of bullet, though he'd only relied on his regular 9mm rounds for the most part.

Max put his hands behind his head, the facility may have had people working 24/7 but at night most of them still slept, save for those that needed to stay awake and all of the night watch.

His head turned, eyeing the digital clock beside his bed, 5:57 am. He'd gotten to sleep early so he could get a fresh start on the day, sure security was a boring job but along the way he could learn things about the place, even get an idea of the people and look out for anything to suggest anyone here being the type to aid in breach of security.

He slipped off the bed, heading for the shower; best clean up first before heading out.

Max stepped out of his room, adjusting his slacks and making sure the buckle of his belt was locked in place. He'd put on a harness over a vest today, his military issue handguns on either side of his chest.

The facility was quiet, despite so many people being here, even with guards around it had an eerie feeling to it. He wouldn't let it bother him. His feet led him away from the barracks back to the rail looking down upon the lower levels. He'd patrol from the lowest levels up, or at least the lowest he had access to.

The SOLDIER made his way around the facility taking the first elevator he could find down to the lowest level possible for him, stepping out with a fresh breath, down here it seemed dark, almost gloomy, though he could see ahead of him fairly well. Looking up the light seemed to eventually grow brighter as it rose.

Max turned down the hall, remembering the guide form yesterday. There were various, supposedly dangerous projects here, all being researched under careful supervision. But one could only wonder when something would go wrong.

He wouldn't doubt these people though, they'd done a good job of hiding, and so that meant security wasn't such a problem, but even the best could do with prudence should the worst happen. Max chuckled at himself, why was he getting so worried?

He passed a final door, only to stop, feeling the irony press down on him.

"… Oh crap…"


End file.
